School for the strange
by thinking-outside-the-boxs101
Summary: There is true evil in the world. Bella is not your average girl, she is gifted. The cullens enter her life and things begin to look brighter. How will her life play out?


**DISCLAMIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. STEPHINIE MEYERS DOES AND SHE DID ANY AMAZING JOB WITH HER WORLD OF FANASY. **

Chapter 1

I was sitting on my bed just watching out of my window. Just wondering how people could not see the true evil that lives all around them. This world is full of demons and monsters, I only knew of this hidden world because I was apart of it and I had lived it. I looked over at my glass of water and I watched as it slid its way across the wooden desk to meet me. I picked it up and took a drink and put it back down. I looked around my little room. I had been at this orphanage since my parents were killed.

I can still remember that day. We were driving in the car and my mom was yelling at my dad for allowing me to use my powers in public. Although my mother told me that I should never be ashamed for what I was born with she didn't like the thought of how other people would react to me. The sun was setting and something flew in front of the car. We smashed right into it and my force field went up, dad died instantly from impact and mom was bleeding everywhere I was so scared. If I had control over my powers then I would have shielded them to but I was only nine. The passenger side door flew open and a man or at least something that looked like a man was pulling my mom from the car. I thought he was going to help her and when I looked I saw him plunge his teeth into my mothers neck. I screamed and sent the man flying as far as I could get him to go. I didn't see him again but I remember every creepy beautiful detail of his face and his long dirty blond hair tied back into a pony tail. I looked back at my mother she was screaming about burning alive. I flung the back door open and ran to her. She was a mess, I remember feeling her squeeze my hand as she slipped away.

That memory was the worst but I always found that it was better to remember. If I ever forgot then that would mean my parents murderer would be forgotten and I was not having that. There was a knock.

"Bella are you in there." It was sister Mary, she was my favorite she always told me that I was made for a divine purpose.

"Yes Sister." I got up and walked over to my door and unlocked it and she walked in.

"Bella my child I have great news there is a family that is coming tomorrow. They want to adopt you. They even asked for you by name." I froze.

"Sister are you sure they are alright." She knew what I meant. She was the only nun that I ever told.

"You know what Bella I didn't even think about them already knowing your name. Maybe sister Linda called them I will ask. Don't worry Bella you have great control over your gifts and if you need them you are free to use them, but something tells me this is your destiny." I smiled. Sister Mary was always so sure I had some kind of big destiny.

"Alright sister I will meet them, but I can not promise I will want to go with them."

"I know my child. Alright I must be going, sweat dreams."

"Goodnight sister."

She walked out and I relocked the door. I know if something wanted in my room it could get in but the lock made me feel better. I always get the feeling that those red eye's are still watching me. Since that day I have been training and learning about the unseen world. I worked hard and I finally got to were I wanted to be with my powers. Aside from my telekinesis and my ability to create a shield I learned that I can see auras. It's a good way to see if someone is lying and when I first meet someone it can show me if they are trustworthy or not. I guess that's why sister Mary is so sure I have a big future heading my way.

I moved back over to were the window was and looked at the fountain that was in the middle of the park for the younger kids to play in. I watched as I made the water shoot up and create spiral designs in the air. I wasn't worried about being caught it was already past lights out and no one would even know it was me, expect sister Mary. The first day I came her she had caught me doing some training. That's when I told her the truth about what I saw. She believed me and told me that she would keep this a secrete, just between us. I guess she knew that the others would see me as evil, but she didn't. She always had a smile and a warm hug waiting for me every morning. She is also the one that set me up with a room that I could practice in and sometimes she would sit in and help me with my concentration. She was the reason I had never chosen another family to live with. I sighed and sat on my bed.

"Tomorrow is going to be along day." I laid back and rested my head on my pillow.

I hated sleep, every time I closed my eye's his red ones would be watching me. I hated him. He ruined my whole life and I still didn't know what he was or if he even survived when I threw him. I continued to stair at the ceiling for awhile until I felt my eye lids get heavy.

I was running. Where? I didn't know. It was dark and I could hear something. It was close but I couldn't see it.

"Bella." It whispered. The faster I tried to run the more I felt I was slowing down.

"Bella." It whispered again.

I wasn't running anymore. I was stuck in one spot I couldn't move. My breathing was heavy and I felt sick. I tried to use my power but I couldn't do anything. I heard the snap of a twig and the movement of the leaves. I felt the cold air run up my spin and the a blood curdling scream came from behind me. I turned to see those red eye's that have been haunting me for so long. Looked at his feet were a beautiful red head was crying.

"Please don't hurt me." She said through her sobs.

"I want you to be mine." He gave her a smile that made my whole body shiver.

I watched horror struck as he grabbed her by they arms and lifted her up. He pressed his lips to her neck.

"My dear you almost smell as good as her." What did he mean?

Then I heard her scream out in pain as he cut through her skin with his teeth. He let her go and I watched as she withered on the ground. She was still screaming in pain. He looked right through me, like I wasn't even there.

"Bella." It whispered again.

I felt pressure on my arm.

"Bella, Bella wake up."

I shot up and looked around my room. Nobody should be able to get in here. I was now face to face with sister Mary.

"Bella you were screaming, I had to unlock the door with the master key. What was it a nightmare."

I took a couple of slow breaths to control myself.

"Yes it was another nightmare and it felt just as real as the last one."

"Was it a different girl this time or a boy."

"It was a girl with red hair this time. It wasn't like the last time though he didn't drink her all."

"What does it mean."

"I don't know but my dreams are always so real and I never have any power to help."

"Its alright dear, your safe. Why don't you go and get ready to meet the family coming to meet you."

I nodded not wanting to talk with morning breath. We stood up together and she walked out. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a baby blue t-shirt and went to the bathroom. I made it to the bathroom before anyone else and walked in and locked the door behind me. I brushed my teeth and then jumped into the shower. The hot water sliding down my back almost felt like a massage. I washed my hair with my mint vanilla tea shampoo. I let the water flow off the top of my head and watched the suds slip down the drain. I grabbed my conditioner and made quick work. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. As soon as my foot hit the floor a shiver went up my spine. I really did hate the cold.

I dried myself off and started to get dressed. I ran the brush through my hair a couple of times and then unlocked the door to leave.

"Hello Bella." Oh great Frank.

"Hello Frank." Just what I needed. I don't know why he doesn't get it that I do not like him.

"So I hear you might be leaving us. Is that true?"

"Umm….. Well maybe." I shrugged my shoulder and started to walk away.

I was back in my room in a matter of seconds. I closed the door, I didn't lock it cause sister Mary would be here soon to bring me to the waiting family. As if she was reading my mind sister Mary walks in.

"Bella, they are here are you ready."

"I don't know Sister."

"Bella whatever happens I am here for you." I got up and gave her a big hug.

"I don't know if I could leave you. You have been just like a mother to me and I don't think I am ready to lose you."

"Bella you will always be in my heart and I am sure I will always be in yours. So if you do ever leave me, we will always still be together here." She said as she place a hand on her heart.

I hugged her again and we both made are way out into the hall.

"So who will I be meeting."

"There is Carlisle and Esme Cullen and there adopted daughter Alice."

"Oh ok." As we were walking down the hall I decided to start focusing on the sprite energy so I would be able to see there auras.

We walked down the flight of steps and turned the corner. The meeting room was at the end of this hallway. I was feeling a little scared that I didn't know what to expect.

"So did you find out how they knew my name?" I guess me question was answered by the look on her face.

"No I didn't. I'm sorry Bella but I have met them and there are no red eye's and they seem harmless."

" Ok." I could take sister Mary's word. She would never do anything that would hurt me.

She stopped outside the door and so did I.

"Bella you know what to do. Ask questions , answer questions and just be nice." We hugged and she scooted me in the room and shut the door behind me.

As soon as I turned around I was met with a pair of big blue eye's. Within seconds I was scooped up into a hug with this girl.

"Oh Bella we are going to be great friends."

"Alice please give Bella some room to breath. Bella you must forgive Alice she tends to over react."

"I'm not over reacting I have seen it." She slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What did you just say." No one answered.

I focused in on there auras but they didn't seem to have anything bad floating around them, but there was something weird about there auras. They weren't normal I could tell that but they didn't seem to have anything indicating they were bad.

"Alright Bella I didn't want to break this to you that way but you need to know that we know what you are." I felt my stomach tighten and I felt extremely sick.

"Who are you people."

"I am Carlisle and this is Esme my wife. That's Alice and are four other kids are home waiting for us. We came here because Alice found you. You see Bella we are not normal, we each have a special ability. I can heal people and Esme has the ability to control electricity, while Alice over there can see the future."

"So that's how you knew my name."

"Yep that was all me." I will admit I did like Alice she was just so pleasant.

"So then you know what I can do."

"All we know is that you can move things with your mind."

"You said there was more."

"Yep. There's Jasper who can feel and manipulate emotions. There's Emmett who has super strength. Rosalie power is of illusions. Then there is Edward he can read minds and has super speed." I never thought there were people out there like me.

"I just know Edward is going to love you." She winked at me.

"Alice what is that supposed to mean."

"You'll see."

"How are you so sure that I'm leaving with you." She gave me the saddest look.

"So you don't like us."

"No it's not that. I just don't feel very comfortable anywhere else."

"Bella there is more. We know what happened to your parents. We are on a mission Bella to save as many people as we can from the same fate your parents went through." How could they know I lied to the police. Its not like they would have believed a monster killed my parents.

"How do you know about my parents."

"Umm…. That would be me again. I can sometimes pick up on things from the past and your just happened to be one I picked up. I saw it all I don't even know how you weren't hurt."

"Bella there is so much more we have to share with you , but right now we need to know are you with us." This would be the perfect way to get my revenge.

"Yes I am with you." Alice squealed.

"Alright Bella we will be back tomorrow to get you and give you time to say goodbye. We will be taking you to Forks Washington."

There was a knock and the door flew open.

"Hello everyone I just wanted to see how things were going."

"Very good sister Bella has decided to come with us." I looked over at sister Mary. She just smiled.

"Bella I told you your destiny was with them." I smiled but it wasn't a happy one. I would really miss sister Mary.

"Alright Bella we will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you." I turned to Alice. " and thank you for finding me." She winked and they all exited out. I was left here wondering if I just did the right thing.

**Please Review!! Was it good enough to continue.**


End file.
